Motorcycles are used not only for sports and short distance riding, but also for longer rides which occupy time on the order of many hours. Under these circumstances, riding postures which are suitable for more vigorous short term operation, are not as desirable for touring (long distance) operation. Also, it is a useful objective to enable support means on a motorcycle readily to be adjustable to receive riders of varying skeleton and torso height and size, and to permit a rider to re-adjust his seating configuration from time to time to reduce his fatique.
Furthermore, for many types of operation, a posture more nearly related to the operation of an automobile, in which the legs are comfortably extended, is more suitable than the classical motorcyclist's posture, which is more upright.
Motorcycles, as they have developed, have in general not supplied means for the ready adjustment of support means for the rider. This may in part be a reflection of the fact that the envelope of the motorcycle, while it is well to limit its length and breadth, still must accommodate the engine, and systems for steering, suspension, and auxiliary functions, such as lighting, and operating controls such as throttles and brakes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a motorcycle in which the rider can be accommodated compactly and comfortably, and whose posture can adjustably be changed, or which can be adjusted to accommodate riders of various skeletal and torso lengths and sizes.